


Atlantis USA

by JustSuperMione



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party on Atlantis USA an experiment of Rodney’s brings an alternative Michael home with surprising results for Teal’c. Written from Vala’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis USA

Vala Mal Doran peered around Atlantis’s canteen satisfied. It was decorated with the right amount of balloons, streamers and glitter. Everything was ready for the weekend of SG1 and Atlantis 1 party in celebration for the new General Samantha Carter.

General O’Neil’s BBQ was ready on the balcony; Ronan, Cam and Teal’c had gone hunting and they were butchering it themselves; Teyla was rehearsing music from the Pegasus galaxy that Samantha loved; McKay was working on his quantum drive and as for Daniel... Vala had no idea where her shadow was.

 _Her_ Daniel had been redeployed to Atlantis on a semi-permanent bases to finally discover the secrets hidden in their archive. The government wanted him to discover something entitled: _ZPM Creation for Dummies_. That hadn’t happened _yet_ but they were hopeful. However, Daniel kept straying towards the Ancient history section.

A month ago, Tomin had gone home; _alone_. It was pretty clear that _he_ was the reason she’d stayed behind. Since then, Daniel had started to treat her differently. He started requesting her for his official work. They’d gotten into a steady habit of always being near each other. The furthest they’d been apart was when Vala gone to the Alpha site to test their security and re-train its staff; but she’d done that in a series of day visits.

Daniel had made sure they’d been assigned adjoining bedrooms close to _their_ office. They used the same database that Morgaine had pretended to be a hologram in. This morning Daniel needed Rodney, for writing a new series of instructional videos for Stargate recruits; centring on the happenings in the Pegasus galaxy. By lunchtime, they’d gotten distracted by Rodney’s quantum drive.

Vala sighed contentedly as she turned and looked for her new friend. From the canteen doorway she could see Ishta, Teal’c very beautiful ‘friend’, waiting for her with ‘drinkies’. As ever when she was alone, Vala was struck by how sad Ishta looked. Her wide eyes examined everything like it haunted her with memories. As a distraction they’d done the shopping, coffee and movie thing in the city; and every outfit Ishta bought coordinated with the bracelet she tried to conceal.

Vala wandered over, wondering how Ishta knew how to make silly umbrella drinks. She had decided to ask as she took the sunset drink from Ishta when they heard the unmistakeable voice of 1st Lt Jon O’Neill shouting: “Unscheduled off-world activation!”

Vala smiled as they ran over to the ‘boy’ and this crazy situation. Jack had personally assigned his mini-me clone to keep an extra eye on Daniel during his Atlantis time. What was surprising was that the ‘kid’ took the posting wanted to learn Ancient and Asgard.

While on earth, the Atlantis gate had to be very deliberately deactivated to avoid a ‘busy’ signal at the SGC. Colonel’s Sheppard and Cameron ran in ready to take on the intruder.

 “Receiving IDC: it’s an Atlantian code” Jon said seriously before adding amused. “Well, that’s something new!”

“What?” Michelle and Cameron chorused.

“That IDC hasn’t been assigned yet!” Jon responded truly amused.

 “What do you mean?” Vala asked slowly.

 “I haven’t assigned that code yet!” Jon reported certain of his current duties. “It’s on the rota for next week. It’s actually an Atlantis 1 code.”

“Open the gate,” Sheppard ordered before adding with a smile “So time travel?”

“Let’s hope they come with hover boards!” Cameron grinned rubbing his hands.

Light flickered around the control room as the crowd watched Stargate’s shimmering visa. Out stepped a man that made Sheppard reach for his gun. The marines around the gate had the visitor in their sights. Vala liked the look of this stranger; he was around 5 ft 11, with blue eyes and blonde hair. The visitor was wearing a Pegasus galaxy Atlantis uniform. Looking around, he sighed:

“Why does this always happen to me?” the man says with a southern American twang to his voice. He raised his hands and calming stated; “My name is Lt Michael Kenmore. My commanding officer is Col John Sheppard. I play the harmonica, football and kick Ronon Dex’s arse once a week.”

“And you’re a former wraith,” Sheppard said grimy as he walked down the stairs. Mitchell followed with his gun also pointed at the intruder.

“And I’m a former wraith.” Michael agreed with a lopsided grin. “But these days; I prefer pecan pie and Frankenstein movies!” Sheppard moved forward and removed Michael’s weapon.

“Someone you can relate to?” Sheppard said wryly, holstering the gun ready for use later.

“Yeah, something like that... Nice to see you _sir,_ ” Michael added respectfully. His eyes flicker upwards and took in his surroundings. “This isn’t quite my home is it?”

“No it isn’t!” Sheppard replied circling Michael. Vala could see him noting down differences in his appearance.

“How did I..?”  Michael began as he continued to look round the control room until his eyes rested on the person beside her.

“Ishta!” he shouted happily. There was an audible gasp from beside her and Vala turned to see Ishta backing away slowly. Michael smiled wavered as she retreated. “ _T'hy'la,_  please!”

Her friend fled from the endearment. Vala followed but heard the unmistakeable voice of Col Sheppard shouting:

“Michael! You got a lot of s’plaining to do!”

* * *

 

“Vala,” Ishta said emotionlessly. “Leave me alone!”

“Now the funny thing about me is that once you’ve gained my friendship I’m pretty much impossible to get rid of,” Vala responded as she entered Ishta’s room. “Just ask my Daniel!” Ishta had one of Atlantis best views, overlooking the bay and city in equal measure.

But from her curled up position on the bed she couldn’t see it.

“Ishta: who is that man?” Vala asked slowly.

“My lover, my husband so many things..!” Ishta explained miserably hugging an overstuffed pillow. “For all intense and purposes anyway...”

“Ishta... I... I... don’t understand. I thought you loved Teal’c!”

“You must understand; I have never actually seen that man before in my life. _BUT_ in another life, he is my _Thy’la_ ”

“ _Thy’la_?”

“An old forgotten word on the world we now populate meaning friend/lover/soul mate,” Ishta answered before sighing.

Vala sat next to this shaking warrior and just waited. It was clearly the thing that had been on Ishta’s mind since she’d arrive with Teal’c.

“A few months ago, I was exploring our new home world when I found simple temple constructed for a mirror,” Ishta admitted sitting up. “It had a field around it which meant I could not touch it... but there was a bracelet and a device with it. As soon as I moved forward I saw images of myself in situations that had never happened. In one I was still high priestess smuggling out my sisters. In another, I was a wife blossoming with life. I flicked through many until I was with a man. He was human but there was something different about him. I was totally entranced.”

Vala was breathless from the intense look in Ishta’s eyes. She was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. Vala got up to answer it. It was Daniel looking down and very grave.

“Vala,” Daniel said brightening. “We need Ishta...” Vala nodded. He took her hand and led her to the corridor.

“She’s very upset, Daniel” Vala warned.

“Michael won’t cooperate unless Ishta’s there,” Daniel explained quietly. “He says he’s from another reality and won’t say another word until he sees Ishta. Teal’c and Ronon have has just returned...”

“Daniel, I don’t think that is a good idea...”

“But I do!” Ishta said emerging from her room more regal than Vala could ever remember anyone ever being. “Daniel, you must lead me to Michael...”

Together, the three of them proceeded towards the brig. They were greeted by a grim looking Cameron and John.

“Welcome the party!” Cam began before they heard punches from within the cell containing one angry Jaffa and an unrepentant ex-wraith. Michael was now wearing different clothing that been bloodied.

“Teal’c... I love her!” Michael shouted. “No matter what you do you’ll never be able to change that!”

Before anyone could stop her; Ishta had darted forward, got into the cell to stand between the two men. Michael looked beaten while his ‘interrogator’ breathed heavily. It was clear Teal’c knew he couldn’t strike with Ishta there. She looking so determined; he backed away. As soon as he did Michael collapsed into Ishta’s arms and they both crumpled to the floor.

Vala watched in amazement as Teal’c stormed off and relief washed over them. Ishta cradled his head; smoothing his hair. It was Vala’s turn to grab Daniel’s hand and march him to an alcove.

“Vala?” Daniel questioned.  

“Daniel my love...” Vala said placing her hand on his cheek. “...much as I would love to enjoy some ‘explorations’ now isn’t the time!” she whispered trying to convince herself. “Ishta found a quantum mirror... that’s why she knows Michael.”

“And?” he questioned regarding her with a familiar but indefinable look.

“And... I don’t know the rest because _you_ interrupted us...” Vala said annoyed because Daniel was so deliciously close.

“Oh,” he responded sheepishly. “We better talk to them about it.”

* * *

 

** Twenty minuet’s later **

Ishta and Michael sat together as Daniel and she entered in the conference room.

“Dr Jackson it’s nice to see you...” Michael said with genuine affection. “And Mrs Jackson it’s always a pleasure!” There was a stillness that permeated the room. Vala found herself grinning along with Teal’c, while Daniel paused. In that pause Vala noticed Daniels blush, Teal’c amusement and the state of the ‘star crossed lovers’.

Michael had changed t-shirts and been cleaned up by Dr Keller, Ishta’s clothes retained his blood from their embrace. Vala recognised her expression. He was her mate and from under the table Vala saw they were holding hands. Around the room there was no sympathy just mistrust.

Ronon stood behind Michael ready of any sign of trouble and Teal’c guarded the door. Michael looked uncomfortable and tried to break the tension and looked to Ishta.

 “ _Thy’la,_ ” Ishta whispered urgently. “Vala and Daniel are not married.”

“How about: Rodney and Jen?” Michael asked innocently. Ishta shuck her head. “Jack and Sam? Cameron and Carolyn?”

“Perhaps it would be better if you didn’t speak of such things...” Teal’c said as Jack and Sam entered wearing their full official uniform.

Vala went to Ishta as support.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jack fumed as he collapsed into the chair. “1st Lt Mini-Me said we have a quantum mirror _tourist_.”

“Yes sir! General O’Neill sir,” Michael replied standing up and saluting.

“At ease!” Jack explained surprised. “Before you strain something important!”

“Thank you, General,” he gave a shy smile sitting back down. “The honest answer is... I don’t know how I got here. One minute I was heading home from some R and R when I stepped through into a control room that wasn’t my own.”

“Anyone got an answer?” Jack asked looking around the room. Vala was amused that while Rodney was sliding down in his chair, Daniel put his hand up.

“Space monkey?”

“We might have been actively comparing Rodney’s quantum drive and the quantum mirror...” he admitted sheepishly.

“Rodney!” Sam chased.

“Well, I didn’t know that it would cause us to have a visitor,” he grumbled looking up from his pad. “And it’s like Dr Lee likes to say. Sometimes you just have to turn it on!”

“Dr Lee?” General Sam repeated. “You’re quoting Dr Lee... on this?”

“Listen, as great as this little get together is... And not to say that seeing Sam messing with her ex-husbands mind,” Michael interrupted.

“WHAT?” cried Sam, Jack and Rodney.

“In the reality Michael’s from...”  Ishta explained tactfully. “Rodney and Sam got married in graduate school, they had a whirlwind romance but it didn’t work out because Sam had joined the Air-force and Rodney was taking another doctorate. Miraculously, they remained friends and when Sam joined the SGC she recommended McKay, _eventually_ he was granted clearance.”

“I just want to see Ishta,” Michael interrupted again slightly more urgently. “The Ishta in my own reality was killed and I’m guessing my counterpart is deceased seeing as I’m not feeling any side effects.” He gave a sigh.

“Michael,” Teyla interrupted uncomfortably. “Can you please explain what’s going on... How do you know Ishta?”

“Right,” Michael began slowly. “Well, in my reality... Doctor Carson found evidence in the ‘lantean medical database that some members of wraith were captured ‘lantean’s purposely transformed by the Iratus bug. They then used their knowledge to begin cloning wraith.” Michael explained. “So when Carson and the rest of Atlantis 1 decided to test the retro virus they brought the tokra memory device so that the subject could see who they were before they’d become wraith. They _also_ found evidence that some of the wraith drones protected their scientists even more...It was suspected that they were the ‘lantean’s. The mission obtained me.”

“Did you always know that you were a wraith?” Sheppard asked pushing himself off the wall.

“Not right away but Doctor Weir and Teyla showed me compassion and told me I was a human that had been transformed. That I’d been rescued...” He delivered his story like it was a mission report. “See... we were all on the alpha site and Elizabeth said you wanted to understand the wraith more. That it was your fault so many people and wraith were dying,” Michael struggled looking to Ishta for support. She smiled encouragement. “I had a memory treatment and remembered I had lived on Atlantis with my sister called Chaya... Just before they could tell me the truth there was a wraith attack on some of our allies. I helped Atlantis to save survivors and they showed me what had happened to entire planet and people because of the wraith.” He breathed in to steady himself. “It gave me a purpose and I gradually saw the state of the Pegasus galaxy.”

“Weir told me what they had done, about my capture and the treatment...” His started to speak very softly. “I was devastated but in the retro-virus I saw a way out. That: the wraith could leave the kill or be killed of feudal system to life differently. The scale of what needed to be done was massive. Take away the wraith would leave a power vacuum. Doctor Weir invited Teal’c and some fellow Jaffa to come and talk to me about their situation with the goa’uld; _Ishta_ was amongst them.”

“We... we fell in love,” Michael said with a smile that unnerved a lot of people. “We didn’t mean to but we spent so much time together and there was always this attraction. Teal’c wasn’t happy about it. He wanted to kill me and take Ishta away... Ishta told me not to respond; not to hit Teal’c. It was a test! If I could remain in control while Teal’c was trying to take the woman I loved... and if I could work with him for the betterment of Pegasus then I could do anything.”

“Did I not fight for Ishta?” Teal’c said in a low dangerous tone.

“Ishta is a fine warrior and leader. She didn’t need us to fight over her like animals or knights, Teal’c,” Michael said ardently. “Ishta made up her own mind... And in my reality, that was to stay with _me_.” There was such a goofy smile on Michael’s face that convinced Vala that whatever he’d been in this universe – in his, he’d loved her friend.

“We had a tough couple of years as an expedition. Thanks to Ronon’s Satedan DNA and using the Hoffan drug as a base Carson developed a vaccine that meant the wraith couldn’t feed.” Michael then passionately reasoned. “But starving the wraith was hardly a humane consequence for freeing the galaxy. Thousands of souls reaping havoc on the universe because of something they couldn’t control. Leaving them angry and alone... So I joined Atlantis. Together, over time, we freed the wraith from their hunger and protected their once food supply. There are now whole colonies of hybrids that were once clones living along side ‘normals’.”

“But just like on the Jaffa home world there were rebellions – some former wraith blamed me for their new diminished state. They only saw what they were; not what they could be. So they lulled me and my team to their planet. Ishta was there with Elizabeth, our child...” The paused and took a deep breath, “Then, the rebels killed Ishta and Elizabeth –right in front of me. Just like that, my family, my whole future was gone,” Michael said sadly. “They were about to kill me when Ronon rescued us...” This admission was followed by a long pause; the memory was obviously still painful for Michael.

“We all mourned on Atlantis for a while, but I needed some space so went to earth for a galactic wander...” he muttered trying to be a little cheerier. “Then, Chaya Sar found me, you know the Assended being from Proculus...” Michael asked looking round and catching Sheppard’s eye. “She’s my sister... she couldn’t give me back my memories, or my new family but she did show me my greatest invention as a human: the quantum mirror.”

“You invented the quantum mirror?” Rodney said suddenly looking up from his pad, intrigued. He’d been trying to get that technology working for months.

“Yeah, MacKay!” Michael bit back. “In another life... so I started playing with it and who do I spy in another version of reality but Ishta.”

“I found a temple to the mirror,” Ishta recalled. “I began watching alternative realities... Then... Then Michael on Proculus began to talk to me.”

“I could talk to her because I had the stone that Col Mitchell now has and she was wearing the bracelet...” he paused to look at Ishta. “The stones allowed us to see what was happening to our other selves, even when they’re not near a mirror. I never realised that a side effect of this would be the ability to speak to someone doing the same thing...”

“Of course, it probably works the same as the communication stones...” Sam reasoned looking at Jack. “The mirror and device physically transport matter through space/time so it makes sense that two people watching the same event would be able to communicate with each other...”

Vala peered over to see Michael’s reaction to the expression get a little more frustrated as the explanations continued. She was surprised that she hadn’t noticed how his hair was highlighted or how sallow his skin looked in patches. She looked around and noticed that Teyla was on edge.

“It doesn’t matter - please continue your story, Ishta” Jack said with an air of authority.

“Thank you General,” Ishta said respectfully. “After watching I was so confused. A lot of the other realities didn’t have Michael in; Teal’c was my husband. In one reality we were here, but I’d had to marry Teal’c for the good of the Jaffa home world. Michael and I already been together psychically and so were bonded which meant emotionally we were having an affair but physically it was so difficult. Wherever Michael was; we were together in some way with this bond. Then, _Michael_ found me watching us – I had gone back to see how the emotional affair was going. I found that Ishta teaching Michael a meditation massage technique. Their bodies seemed entwined massaging each other’s feet then Teal’c found them together.”

“I was fascinated, and then I heard _his_ voice. Michael’s,” she said smiling shyly at him. Vala saw Teal’c’s muscles flex in annoyance. “... Michael had found me watching, later he used the tok’ra device to share his memories. To share _their_ memories and live them like they were my own. After a couple of weeks of watching, talking and meditation; I had to go. Michael wanted me to stay but it was too intense, too confusing, too painful...” Ishta looked ashamed and tensed up. Vala grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“As she left I told her that I wouldn’t give up!” Michael admitted twisting in his seat and Vala could see him squeeze Ishta’s hand tighter. “I only meant I would continue to look for her in the mirror to find some way to communicate...” Suddenly, Michael’s face changed like he was in pain, he let go of Ishta’s hand.

“Ronon’s right about one thing...” Michael breathed standing up steadying himself with the table.

“Only one thing,” Ronon asked as his hand twitched towards his gun.

“Once a wraith: always a wraith! I need Carson with my injection...”

“Carson isn’t here,” Rodney said nervously.

“Then, put me in the brig!” chorused Teyla and Michael.

“ _Thy’la_ I’m sorry!” he whispered before shouting. “Ronon: shot me!”

“MICHEAL!” Ishta yelled confused.

* * *

Chaos: absolute and complete chaos followed Michael’s shooting. As he collapsed into an unconscious heap Vala held Ishta back as Teal’c and Ronon moved to secure the body. Teyla was surrounded by Sam, Daniel and Cameron; while Jack had shot out the door shouting at personnel to _‘secure the city’_. All Vala was really conscious of was Ishta desperately struggling against her.

“Ishta,” Teyla called visibly shaken. “Michael doesn’t want you to go with him. He needs to be moved back into the cells before he wakes up. He needs the retro-virus and we don’t have any here...”

“Jen is in the lab at the moment,” McKay said seemingly from nowhere. “She was having some problems so she requested Carolyn’s assistants. She just arrived from the SGC before we went on lockdown.”

“Michael must not be allowed to become a wraith again and he must not feed,” Ishta said gravely. “He doesn’t want to go back to that...” she said watching her _Thy’la’s_ body be carefully lifted by Teal’c and John. Ronon kept his gun trained on Michael as they left.

“There’s no chance of that!” Ronon muttered to himself. Vala and Ishta both heard him and it seemed to comfort Ishta.

“I will go with them,” Teyla said quietly. “I will be able to tell when he’s regaining consciousness...” Vala’s hold hadn’t ceased from Ishta’s strong body that seemed somehow fragile. “You will be informed, Ishta I am sure.”

“She’s right!” Vala said finding her voice again. “We’re experts at saving our own from the enemy. Even when the enemy is them.”

Jack entered looking grim. He went to the conformist chair and laid back. Everyone watched him; knowing that he was in charge. They were then surprised to see 1st Lt Jon enter with a bunch of papers.

“We’re on lockdown!” Jon and Jack chorused. Jon looked slightly sheepish as he gave the papers to the General and stepped back to attention.

“Thanks _Lieutenant_!” Jack added pointedly. “We have a wraith hybrid on Atlantis; of course we’re on total lockdown. Michael’s brig bound; Ancient technology will keep him there. Doctors Lam and Keller are currently working on the retro-virus but they’ve reported having no clue as to the retro-virus version Michael’s reality uses.” Jack gave a heavy sigh. “General Cater, you’re in charge of finding a way home for Lt Kenmore... McKay assist her!”

“General O’Neill,” McKay argued. “Shouldn’t the _General_ Cater assist me?”

“NO!” Jack shouted outraged. “General Cater shouldn’t have to always bail you out, McKay.” Rodney backed down, looked at his pad again – giving a faint smile.

“Assignments: Daniel; dredge the database. I want to know if some of the wreath are really transformed Atlantian’s, 1st Lt; keep him out of trouble. Vala and Teyla look after Ishta...”

Vala and Teyla nodded in agreement...

“As for me, I’m going to BBQ,” Jack said rubbing his hands together.

“BBQ, General?” 1st Lt Jon asked.

“Yeah, I need some thinking time and y’all need feeding!”

“Apart from Michael, sir,” 1st Lt Jon commented, heading out the door.

“Obviously,” Jack muttered to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I am a HUGE Trip/T’pol fan. When both actors appeared in different Stargate’s – I got to thinking... 
> 
> Also would you like to see another part?


End file.
